


Hunger strike

by Xraywolf



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xraywolf/pseuds/Xraywolf
Summary: Jason decides to go on a hunger strike





	Hunger strike

"Please you have to eat"

Jason ignores the trembling servant girl who has been reduced to pleading and begging Jason to eat. However Jason had made himself a pact that he wouldn't eat a thing until his friends were free. Jason wonders if he should feel guilty for making the pretty blonde girl cry however he ruthlessly squashes the guilt building up in him. Knowing that the girl in front of him was happy serving the enemy.

"I don't have to anything" Jason furious tone made the poor girl cry even harder. 

"Please tell me what it is you like and I'll make it for you" the poor serving girl begged knowing that if the boy in front of her didn't eat it would be her that would be punished.

"Pizza"

"Please I don't know what Pizza is, tell me what it is and I'll make it"

"If you don't know how to make it then there no point me telling you. After all Pizza a fine art", Jason cussed knowing full well that the poor girl in front of him didn't know what Pizza was. He knew that his behaviour was childish, however the rest of him was agitated and moody that he had been separated from his friend's.

"Please tell me what you want to eat we have bread, cheese, fruit, soup, meat, pies, cake, fish, porridge" the servant girl rattled off the options again hoping that the boy in front of her would pick one.

"What part of am on a hunger strike do you not get, I will not eat what you put in front of me"

"Please it's been three days now you have to eat"

"I've lasted longer than three days before"

"But surely your hungry now, besides if you've not eaten for days you probably know the importance of not wasting food"

"Read my lips I refuse to eat anything off you. Now go and tell your Queen that I will not eat anything whilst I'm her prisoner"

"But your not a prisoner, your her majesty guest"

"Well this guest doesn't feel like eating"

"Oh wait till I tell my husband, he'll make you eat you miserable brat" the serving girl threatened and ran away to fetch her husband. 

Her husband was a big man who stormed into the room with an angry glare, and thundered up to Jason. "You why do you make my wife cry, I'll make you eat you insolence little shit" the man said picking up some bread and forcing Jason mouth open with his fingers.

"Ouch", the man's cry of pain echoed around the room, before looking at his bleeding fingers and backhand Jason hard across the face in retaliation.

"You'll eat if it's the last thing I do" the man's  snarled as he tried to prise Jason jaw apart so he could  shove the bread inside the boys throat, ignoring how the brat tried once again tried to clamp down on his fingers.

Jason felt the hot tang of blood fill his mouth mixing with the soggy lump of bread as Jason shook his head around trying to displace the invading fingers as the serving girl came up behind him and began massaging his throat in an attempt to get him to swallow.

However the fingers where too rough and pressed hard down on his throat and Jason  knew that it would leave bruises.

"See how easy that was" The serving girl said with a smug smile as she watched the boy finally swallow a piece of bread.

Jason froze sick to his stomach at thought of eating when he didn't know if his friends where alive if they where sick or if the two where already dead.

 


End file.
